X-Com 2: war of the chosen, the return of the Commander Seth Orvan
by TemptedTempest
Summary: This is it, the return if the advent for our world, and the return of the commander to beat them back so they knos this world is ours. Welcome back Commander Seth Orvan. We need you once more... ((Sorry if the chapters aren’f seperated, but i’m using the fanfic app. It’s not letting me space out paragrpahs.))


The Legacy of Commander Seth Orvan and crew.

A/N: some of you may remember me from his stream a bit back, went by the name Rioter116, or 611? I forget. As it stands, I asked permission to make a little fic based on the characters and people in Sethorven's game of Xcom 2. And of course, of Seth Orvan himself. None of these characters are mine, most of them are references to other game series i.e. GLADOS, Freeman. Or to other people. I.E the people created by Seth as a way to honor his patrons. Or other you tubers! I.E. Tears of grace, Cray, Tomato, and I forgot the others. (Sorry.) anyways. Enjoy it! It's been a while since I've had motivation to write, so hopefully this all goes well.

Chapter 1: The return of the commander

Things had been peaceful for a long time, at least for the commander Seth Orvan. After he and his crew had decimated the forces of the Advent, and Ruined the avatar project, he and his crew had been disbanded. All of them having gone their separate ways and allowing the rise of military and police to take over and make the world for the Human's again. The commander himself taking a simple job, making videos for the entertainment of people around the globe. His popularity started small, as his identity had to remain secret. No one could know he was the commander that had beaten back the alien forces with his men. Yet they gained famed, the charismatic leader he was. Fame and showman ship came easy to him. But soon they learned, it would never be that simple... within a few years, the aliens had returned. More powerful and forceful then ever. Their rule coming back naturally to the oppressed people of earth. Too used to their overwhelming power, and nearly all rolling over for them easily... except there were resistance patches and groups still around. Far more then previously when the aliens had tried to take over their world. A group of silent and deadly long range killers called the Reapers, and a group of rebellious advent soldiers known as the skirmishers. Deadly close range combatants who had a will to liberate all their advent brothers from the Elders.

The aliens had prepared for this however, in order to re-establish their rule. They had taken on a few select members of their race, 'The chosen' they were called. For damn good reason. Each of them was sent to countries that resisted, and with a display of power, and cruelty they regained control of nations. All for the elder. The Commander wouldn't have to wait long to get back in the fight. The old Avenger, hidden away from the public eye for the last few years, was resurfaced by Xcom. Their primary objective was to get the commander, and with a simple call made to the secure line the commander kept on him at all times. He was here, awaiting for the avenger on top of a building in rural Idaho...

"Cryptic coordinates, and no marker to say I'm in the right place." Grumbled the commander, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Smoking it casually as he looked around. He was at the top of the building that seemed to be a store of sorts. He didn't really care, he stood in a blue duster coat, blue armor on his chest, and blue and black leggings. His eyes a cold steel gray, and his weapon of choice, a plasma like shotgun, was leaning nearby. He had an earpiece in, his head and ears covered by a beret he wore, as well as a black mask made to covers everything but the eyes. He also carried green tinted goggles, that allowed him to see in the dark. Along his face was a jagged and crooked scar from the sword of a long dead foe. As he smoked, he thought back on his team. Brett, Tomato, Cray, Freeman, GLADOS, Fynn, and of course, 'Big Country' who only went by that name really. (Cause best at nothing wouldn't fit here in this story.) The silence of the little area he was in was broken suddenly by a single loud noise. A noise that he always will remember. A gunshot, and by instinct he dropped down, grabbing his shot gun. But he didn't hear a bullet whizz past him. So where was this all coming from? He peeked up over the low cover the top of the store had, barely having enough to crouch under. As he peeked over, he saw an all too familiar looking visor. The avatar body? His eyes widened as he saw it, the body running across the field and heading for the store. Shooting behind him to where a troop of advent soldiers and a set of mechs were following him. Who the hell is this guy? He wondered, grabbing his shotgun as he watched them Retreat to the store below. The crew of advent went towards the store, and once in range, the commander popped out of hiding, and shot the nearest member in the head. Watching the enemy fall as he pumped and shot again. Before being forced to take cover as a barrage of bullets came in. The man below him had shot up, yelling.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm commander Seth Orvan! Stand down! I'm just as much of an enemy to the advent as you are!"

He said to them, the man scoffing, then yelling in pain as he was shot in the shoulder by the approaching advent.

"FUCK! Fine! Just help me get away!!"

He said to the commander, taking cover as he tested how damaged his shoulder got. The commander meanwhile kept them covered from the roof, shooting at the advent that tried to approach. Only managed to get one shot off before a barrage of lead, plasma, and lasers fired towards him. The commander soon heard a crackle over his ear piece.

"Commander do you read? This is Central on the avenger! Do you read commander over?!"

The commander sighed in relief, pressing a button and saying.

"Right here central! I've been spotted! I need help down here ASAP! We got an advent battalion right on us! Over!"

"Advent battalion? Us? Who's with you?!"

"DAMMIT CENTRAL, JUST GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!"

He shouted, then spotting a familiar metallic ball land near him. Eyes widening as he then dove down from the shop.

"GRENADE!"

He dove down, and the avatar from inside said shop dove out of window. The grenade causing a roof collapse right where he use to be.

"Christ!"

Said the avatar, getting up as the commander did, who said.

"How far are you central?!"

"Not far! Approaching in ETA 30 seconds!"

The commander sighed in relief, grabbing and popping a flare. Holding it up as he started to run.

"COME ON! My people are coming here now! We need to get some distance!"

He said, the avatar running with him as the two fled, waiting for the avenger to come and save them. They didn't need to wait long before it showed up, the commander grabbing the avatar project by the waist and using his rope to escape out of the hell hole with them. Once inside, he was greeted by shen, the engineer genius, who was the prodigy of a previous engineer genius. She smiled helping them up, only to gasp as she saw the avatar.

"What?! Commander wh-"

"He's friendly!"

He interrupted, since he didn't want a panic.

"He's an ally for the moment, shen, we need to go now!"

He said, knowing with the forces behind them, they could likely have rockets. Shen nodding and quickly giving the order to depart. As the avenger took off once more, the commander smiled... he had honestly missed being around all these people... he wondered how many of his men would be here? Regardless, this was it. The return of Xcom...

AN: Well, that is the longest chapter I've ever written. Please leave constructive feedback, as well as compliments ((cause I like those.)) so I may improve and feel good. Also, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you, and hopefully it comes to be a chapter two soon.


End file.
